


I love rock'n roll

by Chapaf



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, hard rock
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chapaf/pseuds/Chapaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand Butch découvre quelque chose à propos de son hellren auquel il ne s'attendait pas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love rock'n roll

**Author's Note:**

> Mini fic écrite dans le cadre du WPC2016. Toujours merci à Maly pour ce troisième tirage au sort qui m'a permis de revenir chatouiller mon OTP. 
> 
> Prompt imposé : le péché mignon de A est découvert par B.  
> Ship imposé : Vutch  
> First line imposée : It was time. He had fought against it for so long.   
> Dialogues imposés : "you lied to me" et "we’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?"
> 
> Oui, parce qu'il y a une vérité à rétablir sur V. Un truc que je ne pardonnerai jamais à JR Ward ! Enfin, lisez vous verrez...  
> WARNING : gros craquage :D

Il était temps… Cela faisait si longtemps qu’il luttait !

Dès que Butch eut quitté la piaule, V vira aussitôt ce foutu rap US de sa playlist pour le remplacer par de la _vraie_ musique. Pas cet amas de sons vaguement sauvages. Bon, c’était sans doute un peu de sa faute si le flic pensait que Fifty Cents était son chanteur préféré. En fait, ça n’était pas particulièrement qu’il aimait ça. C’était juste la seule bouillie sonore qui lui permettait de mettre un filtre suffisamment puissant entre son cerveau et les pensées des habitants du manoir.

Alors quand V avait besoin d’un break, il lançait quelques albums de rap en boucle et poussait le volume au maximum. Il avait bien essayé le métal, mais ça n’avait pas le même effet. Sans doute parce que ça n’était pas de la soupe justement. Il avait remarqué que s’il pouvait se concentrer sur les paroles ou la mélodie, l’effet bloquant était diminué.

Aussi, V se coltinait-il quasiment en permanence ce… bruit. Au point que le flic avait fini par penser qu’il était vraiment fan de ce type de musique. Sans doute à cause d’un accès de pudeur qu’il ne s’expliquait pas bien, V n’avait jamais osé le détromper. Écouter de la musique qui lui plaisait était donc devenu un vrai parcours du combattant. Il fallait que le flic soit sorti et que son esprit ne soit pas assailli de sollicitations télépathiques. Autant dire que ça arrivait à peu près aussi souvent que les éclipses totales.

Pourtant, c’était bien un jour à ça. Butch venait de partir s’entraîner. Les autres étaient en patrouille. V était peinard pour le reste de la soirée.

Il farfouilla un moment dans les archives de ses joujoux et lança sa playlist spéciale « pour une fois qu’ils me lâchent tous la grappe ».

Un petit souffle dans le caisson et la guitare électrique d’Angus attaqua les premiers accords de _Highway to Hell_. Un grand classique, certes, mais toujours efficace. V commença à pianoter en rythme sur le clavier, marquant le tempo de la tête et du pied.

Il continua de travailler un bon moment comme ça, ne se rendant même pas compte qu’il fredonnait les paroles. Au bout d’une heure de temps, il s’aperçut pourtant qu’il avait le gosier sec et râpeux comme du papier de verre. Il se leva donc pour aller chercher sa bouteille de Grey Goose au son de Gun’n Rose.

_Take me down_

_To the paradise city_

_Where the grass is green_

_And the girls are pretty_

_I want you please take me home_

 

Quand il se retourna, la bouteille à la main et la bouche encore pleine des paroles du refrain, il découvrit Butch sur le pas de la porte. Avec la musique à fond, il ne l’avait même pas entendu rentrer. Le mec le fixait, bouche ouverte, comme si un alien venait subitement de prendre la place de son _hellren_. Il lui fallut tout de même dix bonnes secondes pour se reprendre…

_V, est-ce que tu es en train de chanter du Gun’n Roses ?

Décidant que, de toute façon, il n’y avait plus rien à faire pour cacher la vérité, V croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, la mine fermée.

_Ça pose un problème ?

L’expression de Butch se fit tout aussi indéchiffrable.

_Un peu, mec, que ça pose un problème ! Déjà, tu m’as menti en me faisant croire que tu n’écoutais que du rap. Et de deux, ça fait des mois que je me farcis ta purge alors qu’on pourrait écouter de la vraie musique !

V soupira, vaincu. Il se décida donc à avouer la vérité en retournant poser son cul dans son siège de bureau.

_C’était pas pour t’emmerder, Cop. J’aime pas ça plus que toi, c’est simplement le seul truc qui me permet de mettre en pause le bruit de toutes vos sales caboches.

_T’es en train de me dire qu’on va devoir se farcir encore du Eminem alors que – le flic s’était approché de V jusqu’à se pencher par-dessus son épaule pour jeter un œil à la playlist – alors que tu as l’intégrale de Nirvana ?

Cette fois, Butch paraissait positivement outré. Ou désespéré. Voire un peu des deux.

_Vas-y, pousse ton cul de là que je regarde ce que t’as d’autre !

Face à l’enthousiaste presque enfantin de son _hellren_ , V s’écarta en reprenant une gorgée de vodka. À chaque nouveau groupe qu’il découvrait, Butch s’extasiait un peu plus fort. Revenu à AC/DC, il ne put résister et cliqua sur _Thunderstruck_ pour lancer le morceau.

Puis, s’éloignant de quelques pas, le flic entama une démonstration de _air guitar_ aussi déchaînée que ridicule.

_I was caught in the middle of a railroad track_

_I looked round and I knew there was no turning back_

_My mind raced, and I thought what could I do_

_And I knew there was no help, no help from you_

_Sound of the drums, beating in my heart_

_The thunder of guns, tore me apart_

_You’ve been, thunderstruck  
_

Quand la chanson fut terminée, il était haletant et échevelé, mais un grand sourire barrait son visage, adoucissant les traits un peu sévères que V connaissait par cœur.

_Bon, tu as quoi après ?

_ _November Rain_  ? proposa V.

Butch lui jeta un regard outré avant de balayer sa suggestion d’un revers de la main.

_On est au beau milieu d’une tempête d’éclairs et tu veux t’arrêter pour sentir la pluie ? Sérieux, quoi d’autre ?

Amusé, V fouilla sa playlist.

_Alice Cooper ?

_Ouais ! Tu as _Poison ?_

V leva les yeux au ciel. Il en avait des questions cons, son _hellren…_ V lança le morceau et, aussitôt, Butch le pigea dans son fauteuil de bureau, les mains posées sur les accoudoirs, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de son compagnon. Après l’instrumental, Butch accompagna les paroles du chanteur, ses yeux ne quittant pas ceux de V.

 _Your a cruel device_  
Your blood, like ice  
One look, could kill  
My pain, your thrill

 _I wanna love you but I better not touch_  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you but I want it too much  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You’re poison running through my veins  
You’re poison I don’t wanna break these chains

Vricana intérieurement quand Butch termina la chanson en l’embrassant comme un possédé. Après tout, ça n’était tout de même pas sa faute si son flic voulait faire des parallèles douteux entre les paroles de la chanson et leur histoire. Tant que Butch ne commençait pas à lui chanter du Avril Lavigne…

Ils laissèrent mourir la chanson, Alice Cooper fredonnant ses dernières paroles tandis que Butch les susurrait à V. La suivante prit aussitôt le relais et Butch se redressa comme un ressort.

 _Shot through the heart_  
And you’re to blame  
You give love a bad name  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name  
You give love a bad name  
You’re a loaded gun  
There’s nowhere to run  
No one can save me  
The damage is done

_Si même Bon Jovi s’y met, s’amusa V avec un sourire sardonique auquel le flic répondit aussitôt.

L’expression de ce dernier était clairement moqueuse. Un peu canaille.

_Que veux-tu… Les meilleures chansons pour emballer ont été écrites par des groupes de hard rock. Regarde _Nothing else matter_.

_Si tu me chantes _Still Loving You_ , je déménage, menaça aussitôt V.

Butch se contenta d’un grand rire.

_Tu dis ça mais, au fond, tu es un romantique, _Nallum_.

_  
_

  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Ouais, je suis désolée, mais V ne peut pas écouter du rap. C'est trop contre-nature XD
> 
> OK, je sors. Chuis même déjà dehors XD


End file.
